


Les maillons du bracelet

by malurette



Category: Prince Éric Series - Serge Dalens
Genre: Boy Scouts, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, World War II, i ship them so hard, i'm in your childhood fandom ruining your memories, mini series, pourquoi ils ont tous des noms à particule dans cette série
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de one shot sur Eric et Christian et les autres garçons importants rencontrés dans leurs vies.1er volet : Ce qui reste du bracelet de vermeil.2ème : Retour à Swedenborg.3ème : Des taches sur le destin et de la pureté de cœur.4ème : Diriger un pays.5ème : La plus cruelle des séparations.





	1. Le bracelet de vermeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui reste de ce fameux bracelet et de tous les liens qu'il noue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pardon et l'amitié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Prince Eric, _Le Bracelet de vermeil_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Eric Jansen & Christian d’Ancourt  
>  **Genre :** epic friendship  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 3.1, « point de départ » d’après 5_sens >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Christian a gardé les fragments du bracelet fracassé d’Eric. Il se sent grandement honoré de l’étrange cadeau, car il comprend tout le symbole. Il sait combien Eric y tenait, comme il y voyait une marque de sa loyauté envers son père. Il reconnaît aussi qu’il l’a libéré d’un serment trop vieux, qui n’avait plus lieu d’être, par sa seule amitié, et il est dûment flatté de l’importance qu’Eric lui accorde. 

Leur histoire a commencé dans le hall de la gare de l’Est à Paris et ne doit rien à ces ancêtres trop lointains.  
Christian se souvient comme il a été frappé par sa beauté et son air de franchise, de bonté, toutes qualités qui se sont avérées par la suite, et plus encore. Tout au long de leur voyage dans ce train de nuit qui les emmenaient vers leur camp d’été, ces heures où il était trop excité pour arriver à dormir, avant même de le connaître vraiment, il était proprement fasciné par lui. 

Les premiers jours de camp, à faire partie de la même équipe, partager la même vie et les mêmes jeux, à faire réellement connaissance, il fut totalement conquis.  
Eric et Christian étaient fils uniques tous les deux, et trouvèrent l’un en l’autre un frère de cœur. Avant lui, Christian avait des amis proches dans son équipe, mais jamais à ce point. Là-bas dans son pays, Eric avait… des jeunes gens de son âge dont il était proche, mais avec qui son rang maintenait malgré lui un fossé. Ici, au camp, dans cet uniforme et ces valeurs partagées, ils étaient égaux. 

Si jamais Eric n’avait pas porté ce bracelet au poignet, Christian l’aurait remarqué de toute façon, et aimé tout autant. Ses qualités seraient restées les mêmes ! Et il y aurait toujours eu le mystère du souterrain à élucider, et de la Dame Blanche ; même sans celui du bracelet, ils auraient vécu des aventures palpitantes ensemble.  
Rien que la terrible péripéties de Michou et du sanglier… et d’autres auraient pu arriver encore. qu’aurait bien inventé Christian pour chercher à impressionner Eric ?  
Quant à son voyage de première classe, il n’avait pas le droit de lui demander la moindre aide mais s’il n’y avait eu le poids du bracelet pesant sur leur relation, il aurait pris le temps de lui dire au-revoir avant d’aller l’accomplir. 

Si en revanche Christian n’avait pas été au camp cet été, que la crainte et l’interdiction paternelle avaient pesé trop lourd…. 

Eric avait le cœur noble et aurait de toute façon refusé de tuer tout garçon de son âge, le considérant innocent des crimes de ses ancêtres. Qu’il soit déjà son ami ou non, il aurait pris la décision rationnelle, avec tristesse de rompre le serment fait à son père et le regret d’apprendre que sa famille s’était laissée aveugler par la haine. Car enfin non, ça n’était pas de la lâcheté que de refuser d’accomplir une tache tellement inique qu’elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être un devoir !

Un bon fils, un bon scout, doit obéissance. Il chérissait son père, son oncle, son pays, oui ; mais une histoire vieille de plusieurs siècles pour laquelle il ne saurait pas départager les torts ? S’il veut être un chef valable un jour, il doit faire la part des choses parmi les combats qui méritent d’être menés et ceux qui doivent être enterrés.  
Entre la loyauté à des ancêtres trop lointains exigeant une obéissance aveugle et une vengeance lâche, la loyauté actuelle à sa patrouille et à ce qu’il souhaite être lui-même, le choix n’aurait pas dû être si lourd à faire.  
Sans toute cette émotion, ce déchirement lié à ses sentiments pour Christian, le faux dilemme aurait été plus simple à résoudre… mais lui aurait peut-être laissé plus d’amertume. 

Il est heureux, au final, que ça ait été lui, que ça ait été eux, que la force de leurs liens rompe eux de la vengeance même si ça n’a pas été sans mal.  
Cette intense émotion de trahison, d’écartèlement entre le devoir et l’amitié semble avoir rendue plus forte encore leur amitié. Elle était déjà tellement intense avant ; sans cela, elle aurait juste été… plus calme, mais tout aussi belle, sans rien pour venir l’entacher. 

Eric a préféré choisir le pardon, l’oubli et l’amitié. Et en épargnant la vie de Christian, il a aussi sauvé la sienne, car il aurait perdu son âme s’il l’avait laissé mourir. D’où, les morceaux de son cœur qu’il lui laisse en gage de remerciement et promesse de retour prochain.


	2. Le Prince Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fait que l'un soit un prince...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la distance prise  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Prince Eric (tome 2)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Christian d'Ancourt & Eric Jansen  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 2\. Retour en arrière  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

À peine le camp terminé, Eric, le prince Eric, est rentré au pays de toute urgence. La parenthèse était déjà refermée... Il a dû annuler tous ses projets personnels : la principauté passe d'abord.   
Mais qu'il est douloureux d'avoir connu la solitude presque toute sa vie puis découvert l'amitié et en être à nouveau privé : maintenant il sait ce qu'il lui manquait, et pire encore, ce qu'il a perdu. 

Il est forcé d'oublier cet été où il a vécu d'égal à égal parmi des scouts de son âge. Il lui faut rentrer dans le rang et endosser le manteau et la couronne. Avoir des pages et de fidèles alliés, ça ne comble pas entièrement sa solitude de sommet : il n'a plus de véritables amis.   
Il essaie de les traiter d'égal à égal, ses préférés parmi les pages qu'on lui dépêche, et tant pis pour le protocole ! Il est encore si jeune, ne peut-on pas lui pardonner ce caprice ? Mais non, le monde autour ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Ni l'intrusif conseiller Tadek ni les serviteurs ni les pages eux-mêmes qui n'arrivent pas à lui donner la familiarité qu'il souhaiterait... 

La distance qu'affecte Eric à l'approche du couronnement étonne Christian. L'altesse ne s'abaissera donc plus à côtoyer de simples scouts ? Des roturiers ? Christian d'Ancourt descend d'une famille noble, de marquis, est-ce que ça ne compte pas ? A-t-il décidé d'enterrer si profondément le passé qui liait leurs ancêtres qu'il niera tout le reste ?   
S'étant déjà abstenu de sortir de méchanceté sur lesquels ont battu qui parce que c'est simplement trop cruel, trop douloureux de repenser à cette antique histoire de traîtrise, Christian se reprend et refuse de penser ainsi. Les titres de noblesse ne devraient pas dicter qui se croit supérieur à qui. Ils sont tous frères, parmi les Loups, parmi les scouts du monde entier !  
Il est terriblement vexé de voir qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour le prince Jansen. 

Et Christian décide de s'accrocher au souvenir de leur conflit de loyauté et leur décision de choisir la confiance : il ne peut pas croire à un tel revirement chez Eric et veut comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive pour l'avoir à ce point chamboulé. 

Il ne peut pas croire que son altesse là n'ait invité ses anciens camarades que pour décorer à la cérémonie de son couronnement, sans plus de sincérité. L'Eric qu'il connaît n'agirait jamais ainsi ! Alors soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose de terrible pour qu'il ait ainsi trahi son souvenir et ne soit plus lui... soit ça n'est tout simplement pas lui de toute façon. L'idée semble complètement folle, mais elle se confirme. 

Christian aurait cru que lui sauver la vie à son tour renforcerait encore leurs liens... Hélas, même une fois restauré hélas, Eric ne sera plus jamais le même. Le poids des responsabilités écrase son insouciance et le devoir envers son pays passe avant tout le reste. Les scouts français se doivent de rentrer chez eux dès la fin de l'aventure ; qui sait quand et sous quel prétexte il pourra les faire revenir, lui qui ne peut plus quitter sa principauté comme bon lui semblerait ?  
Il a sur place d'autres amis en la personne de ses pages les plus fidèles, mais ça n'est pas pareil. 

Christian jaloux ne dira rien. Il rentre chez lui, dans sa troupe, avec sa patrouille, parmi ses camarades. Il retrouve le lycée et sa famille, sa vie ordinaire qui lui semble bien fade maintenant. 

Il a rangé les fragments du bracelet et se persuade que cet été puis cet hiver n'étaient pas un rêve mais déjà un souvenir. Il se force à prendre cette rencontre comme une bénédiction qui lui donnera de la force, à essayer de ne pas en exiger plus, à accepter la séparation. Il faut qu'il sache attendre des prochaines rencontres en sachant bien qu'elles n'auront jamais la même intensité, enfin, continuer à aller de l'avant sans trop se replier sur ce passé chéri... mais que c'est difficile !


	3. La tache de vin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des taches sur le destin et de la pureté des sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les voies de la providence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Prince Eric, _La tache de vin_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Christian d'Ancourt, Eric Jansen, Rémy de Terny, Jean-Luc de Bretteville  
>  **Genre :** un peu jaloux  
>  **Gradation :** P  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 3\. Chemin; Voie  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Depuis qu'Eric a été couronné Prince de Swedenborg et que Christian et les autres Loups ont bien dû rentrer en France, forcément, ils ont pris des routes différentes. Et comme ils ont chacun leur vie, ils nouent d'autres amitiés ailleurs... 

Christian de son côté trace sa route, fait ses classes, il sera bientôt second lui-même, et un jour chef à son tour ; il en a l'étoffe nécessaire.   
Il s'est forcé d'ailleurs à prendre soin du jeune Rémy de Terny mais n'a jamais réussi à l'aimer autant qu'il aurait souhaité. Il n'est peut-être pas assez charitable ? Il fait de son mieux pourtant mais il lui préfère toujours la compagnie de son CP.   
Il n'a pas cherché à remplacer Eric par un nouvel ami, non, il s'est donné une mission d'aide, une voie à suivre en tant que scout qui agit pour le bien, et c'est peut-être là le problème. Il était sincère dans son désir d'aider et d'aimer, mais l'aide venait avant. 

Il est heureux de voir que Rémy s'ouvre aux autres et se trouve une amitié ailleurs. Il est surpris, agréablement, de l'élan qui l'a porté vers ce Jean-Luc, de la reconnaissance et de l'intérêt qu'il lui témoigne, comme il en a peut-être ou peut-être pas éprouvé pour lui mais sans jamais savoir l'exprimer. Pour ce Jean-Luc, c'est spontané, et c'est merveilleux de voir son cœur parler enfin. 

Quant à savoir que par Rémy et Jean-Luc leur chaîne d'amitié rejoint Eric quelque part, c'est nettement plus étonnant... Quel mystère, la façon dont leurs routes divergent puis se croisent à nouveau, ou pas, se frôlent sans se rejoindre, dont le destin les accompagne. Les voies impénétrables de la providence !

Quel étonnant hasard, tout de même, que les horaires de train entre la voie expresse et les arrêts puis plus tard la piste en forêt les aient par deux fois amenés à croiser ce garçon qu'Eric connaissait déjà et qu'il voulait leur faire rencontrer !

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de colère et de découragement envers Jean-Luc et sa peur, malgré son propre exemple, celui de Rémy, et bon sang, celui d'Eric avant eux ! Eric, Eric, Eric qui lui a recommandé d'aller les rencontrer... et il n'en a rien fait. Il a fallu que la main de Dieu insiste, preuve que le jugement d'Eric était sans faille, et lui, non, n'a toujours aucune confiance dans ces scouts qui l'accepteront pourtant sans sourciller.   
Enfin, comment peut-on rencontrer Eric, gagner son amitié, et ensuite ne pas tenir compte de ses recommandations ! Christian est un brave cœur ; il n'éprouve pas de pitié ni de ressentiment et son mouvement d'humeur est vite passé, il retrouve patience. 

Il sait qu'il fallait du temps à Rémy comme à Jean-Luc pour apprivoiser, non pas l'un l'autre : leur amitié a été instantanée, mais le reste du monde ; pour conquérir leurs peurs, eux qui ont été maltraités chacun d'une façon différente par la vie. Il leur pardonne donc aisément leurs réticences. 

Christian n'est même plus trop jaloux de ces autres amis d'Eric ailleurs en France, du mystère artificiellement entretenu autour. Ça n'est pas sa faute à lui.   
Ses pages là-bas à Swedenborg, he bien, il les prenait comme réalité désormais. Pourquoi est-ce Jef qui cette fois-ci est toujours là pour seconder et sauver Eric et plus lui ? C'est que le page se doit à son prince pendant que le second se doit à sa patrouille, à sa troupe. Comme il regrette le temps où Eric était un Loup parmi les Loups et qu'ils ignoraient ce que l'avenir leur réservait !

Mais tant qu'ils arrivent à se jouer du destin pour se revoir, même de loin en loin, il en prendra son parti avec bravoure.


	4. Ainsi régna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel sens donner à la vie de son peuple ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la tête du pays  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Prince Eric, _Ainsi régna le Prince Eric_ / _Eric le Magnifique_  
>  **Personnages :** Eric V de Swedenborg, Christian d'Ancourt  
>  **Genre :** gen/politique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "directions" d’après 5_sens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 3, 5 et 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Eric a été éclaireur en son pays, autrefois, tant qu'il n'était que le fils du frère cadet du prince, le second dans la lignée et pas encore l'héritier lui-même. On croyait que c'était encore bien loin, et puis les choses se sont gâtées...   
Il n'a jamais eu le temps de faire suffisamment ses preuves pour passer second de patrouille, encore moins chef. Il lui a fallu néanmoins prendre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu la tête de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus important.   
Il était pour cela désigné par le destin ; il n'a pas choisi cette charge : encore et toujours, ces fameux ancêtres qui pèse depuis des siècles sur leur famille, et le peuple qui se laisse faire...   
Ça n'est certes pas par ambition, comme certain conseiller, qu'il accède à cette fonction, mais par devoir uniquement.   
Il hésite à rendre sa propre gouvernance au peuple, qui pourrait disposer de soi-même, ou à accepter la charge qu'il lui est confiée ?

Christian n'aide pas, la seule fois où ils en discutent. De ses leçons d'histoire il a retenu 1789 et tout et sans qu'ils s'en soient aperçus avant cela, ils possèdent de par leur éducation des valeurs légèrement différentes. Lui aussi est issu de famille noble, et l'histoire de leurs ancêtres est d'ailleurs partagée, comme ils ne le savent que trop bien depuis leur première aventure ensemble. Son père porte un titre de marquis mais gagne sa vie comme médecin. 

Et s'il l'avait connu plus tôt, ce médecin ami... un chirurgien de talent, aurait-il pu sauver Maman et la petite sœur, qui sait ? Probablement pas Papa. Le mal qui a été fait à Oncle Sven n'était pas de son ressort mais ses conseils auraient pu l'aider sans doute. Ah, bah ; il ne saura jamais et il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets sur ce qu'il ne peut changer. 

Mieux vaut qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il peut effectivement changer par ses décisions personnelles. Il tient à faire quelque chose d'utile des pouvoirs qui lui sont confiés.   
Autour de lui, déjà, il peut réunir Jef, Nils, ce garçon dont le seul tort est de ne pas être noble, et il essaie de retenir Silvio car il le doit bien à la mémoire d'Yngve. 

Il vient lui rendre hommage parfois, devant cette tombe que le peuple croit vide et le témoin d'une machination différente. Lui sait qui y dort, son nom et un semblant d'identité. Il ne l'a jamais connu, pauvre garçon ! lui aussi il aurait pu adopter comme un frère. Tant de regrets inassouvis...   
Pour lui qui s'est retrouvé coincé dans une machination qui le dépassait, pour que sa vie et sa mort n'aient pas été totalement en vain, Eric n'a pas le droit de renoncer. Il continuera donc à diriger ce pays selon sa conscience. 

Et surtout, il est hors de question qu'il se laisse mener où ce conseiller insidieux essayait. Il décide de se battre contre cet homme qui s'est infiltré dans son pays avec ses intérêts douteux. Lui seul sait quelle poignée d'hommes fidèles lui reste parmi tant de corrompus.   
Il lui est impossible de laisser faire, il ne peut confier cette charge à personne d'autre : il est bien obligé de garder la tête et décider pour les autres pour éviter que d'autres décident pour lui et son peuple. Le temps de faire le ménage dans le gouvernement, de retrouver la confiance et de s'assurer de protéger ses gens, au moins... 

Ensuite seulement il pourra repenser la question du droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes.


	5. La mort d'Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où ils en sont dans cette guerre absurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme coupé en deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le Prince Eric, _La mort d'Eric_  
>  **Personnages :** Christian d'Ancourt, Eric V de Swedenborg  
>  **Genre :** gen/politique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 5.5, "Perdre le nord" d’après 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 4 et 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1350

Été 1936, la Patrouille des Loups accueillait un nouveau qui allait changer sa vie. Christian allait sur ses 14 ans, Eric les avait tout juste. 

Été 1939, Eric est couronné depuis deux ans déjà et défend sa petite principauté contre l'avidité d'un parti inquiétant. L'ancien CP, Philippe, a passé l'âge et rejoint Saint-Cyr. L'ancien second, Alain, est parti au Canada. C'est Christian maintenant le chef et Patrick son second. Michel, Dany et François sont toujours là. Rémy ne les quittera plus. Eric n'a plus loisir de revenir occuper la place qu'ils lui réservent toujours parmi eux. Et les tensions montent dans toute l'Europe, menaçant jusqu'au répit de leur camp d'été. 

"S'il y a la guerre, moi je m'engage," s'est promis Christian, deux mois avant ses dix-sept ans. Sa décision était prise ; la guerre venue, il l'a tenue. 

Eric l'a précédé. Déclaré majeur par les passe-droit des princes régnants et la bonne volonté de son petit peuple avant même ses quinze ans, ça n'avait pas l'air très régulier mais il avait le droit de s'engager tout de suite, lui.  
Un très ancien traité stipulait qu'en cas de besoin le prince de Swedenborg servirait la France ; personne n'en aurait voulu à Eric de le rompre : tellement d'alliances ont été dissoutes ces derniers temps. Toujours ces fameux lointains ancêtres qui régissaient sa vie et dont il aurait très bien le droit de se défaire ! mais sa propre conscience l'en empêchait, ainsi que ses valeurs actuelles et ses liens du cœur personnels. 

Ça ne remettait pas encore en cause la neutralité de sa principauté dont il devait protéger les habitants, mais ça fait déjà deux ans qu'il lutte contre les tentatives d'ingérence de ce parti...  
Il a même envoyé Christian une fois à Berlin pour interroger exprès Franz von Waldenheim et son père le colonel sur les intentions de leur pays et les perspectives d'avenir. S'il le faut, il prendra position officiellement et se dressera contre la barbarie. Mais pour l'instant lui seul est appelé ; c'est son choix personnel. L'entrée ou non en guerre de son pays viendra d'un débat différent, dont Christian ne connaîtra jamais les détails.  
Qu'ils sont longs, ce mois de préparation où il n'a semble-t-il le droit de rien faire !

Au printemps 40 Christian est reçu dans le même régiment qu'Eric. Leurs retrouvailles les consolent d'avenir qui semble un petit peu moins sombre maintenant qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble. Ils se sentent invincibles et presque certains de servir une cause juste. Presque. Plus rien n'est absolument certain désormais, hélas. 

C'était facile, à quatorze ans, avec les certitudes pures et entières de la jeunesse, de se défaire d'un conflit d'un autre âge. À dix-sept ans et en ayant fait l'expérience des côtés sombres du monde adulte, c'est plus difficile de faire la part des choses dans un conflit qui les touche directement et dont ils connaissent mieux les différents participants. 

"Tu admettrais, toi, de voir la France coupée en deux, les Français éparpillé hors des frontières, en Allemagne, en Italie, en Belgique ?" a demandé Eric. Christian a réfléchi longuement la nuit qui a suivi cette discussion. 

Deux jours plus tard, la donne avait déjà changé. Le 9 avril 1940, l'Allemagne envahit la Norvège. Eric, Christian l'apprendra plus tard, y était et n'y peut rien.  
De son côté, Christian essuie son baptême du feu... et son honneur en étant capturé par l'ennemi. L'ennemi qui a les traits de Franz, Franz von Waldenheim, Franz qui est tué le lendemain et meurt sous ses yeux.  
Ça serait tellement plus facile la guerre si c'était juste les salauds d'en face et pas des jeunes de son âge, quelqu'un dont il connaît la droiture, qu'il a rencontré - lui aussi - grâce à Eric, croisé par hasard en allant à son couronnement, revu plus tard à son insistance. 

Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de discuter franchement alors qu'il était son prisonnier, mais Christian sait que Franz, avec sa noblesse de cœur, était tiraillé entre son amour de son pays, le devoir à accomplir, et ses idéaux bafoués par le parti qui tenait le pouvoir actuellement. 

Comment va-t-il continuer à se battre avec ce fantôme ?  
Comment va-t-il annoncer ça à Patrick ?

Car il reçoit encore de manière sporadique du courrier de Patrick, et aussi Rémy, et même Philippe. D'Alain plus rien depuis l'année précédente. Pourvu que tout aille bien pour lui, là-bas... 

Un mois s'écoule, de manœuvre incohérentes. Ils avancent, reculent, traversent les frontières. Lors d'une escarmouche au Luxembourg, Christian est blessé au bras. Rien de grave, des égratignures, ça ne saigne pas beaucoup, et le retour d'Eric rend tout le reste secondaire. Il ne va pas se laisser évacuer alors qu'il vient à peine de le retrouver ! 

Mais Eric repart à nouveau à peine dix jours après, sans cesse appelé par le haut commandement pour remplir des missions secrètes loin du reste du régiment qui semble si commun à côté de son altesse, si glorieux qu'ils aient été avant même qu'il les rejoigne !

À demi-mots il a compris que le haut commandement lui confiait des missions secrètes alors qu'il faisait ses premières armes. Christian a toujours su que son ami était spécial, mais il regrette qu'ils ne la fassent pas ensemble pour de vrai, cette guerre. Leur différence de statut et d'âge - dérisoires, ces quelques mois ! - ne lui a jamais autant pesé qu'aujourd'hui. 

À partir de là, tout part en morceaux petit à petit. Le 28 mai  
la Belgique capitule. Il arrive des choses affreuses à Dunkerque. Il apprend que Daniel a été tué, même pas au combat mais dans un accident d'auto, quelle tristesse. Dany, son équipier, à peine plus jeune que lui...  
Après ça il n'a plus de nouvelles de son ancienne patrouille, le courrier ne passe plus. Et les copains aux côtés de qui il se bat sont amochés, tués, les uns après les autres. 

Le 22 juin enfin, la France capitule. Le 23 on ordonne la fin des combats. Le 25 juin voit la chute de leur régiment, remis aux mains de l'occupant. Vaincus. Ils sont vaincus. 

La France est coupée en deux, la Norvège occupée elle aussi, l'Europe déchirée. Et Eric, comme tant d'autres, est introuvable dans ce chaos. Christian d'Ancourt, avec le reste de son régiment, a été constitué prisonnier de guerre. Blessé au bras, déporté, enfermé, tout semble fini pour lui. Mais il a le feu de la jeunesse, il refuse de se reconnaître vaincu, et sans nouvelle d'Eric Jansen, il se jure que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le retrouvera. Oh, il ne rêve pas qu'à eux deux ils gagneront la guerre, non. Mais il a besoin de savoir. Et d'agir. 

Il a vu Franz mourir, il sait que Dany est mort aussi, et combien d'autres encore, d'un côté comme de l'autre ? Il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de Patrick depuis qu'il lui a envoyé la triste nouvelle. Il voudrait savoir où est Eric aujourd'hui. 

Il est comme coupé en deux lui aussi, il a perdu l'important : la confiance en son pays, et la moitié de son cœur resté avec Eric et disparu dans la tourmente de la guerre. Peu importe que son corps soit meurtri, à côté de ça !  
Il a besoin de retrouver Eric pour retrouver un sens dans cette guerre absurde, une espoir pour l'avenir... 

Maigre consolation, avec la fin des combats : il sait que ses équipiers plus jeunes ne devraient pas avoir à suivre le même chemin, à se faire blesser, tuer, déchirer de perdre leurs camarades. Mais qu'est-ce qui les attend à la place désormais ?

Non.  
Non. Cela ne peut se terminer ainsi.  
Même si son monde est parti en morceaux, il doit être possible de le rebâtir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne restera pas dans ce stalag. Tous les pays ne sont pas encore occupés. D'autres se battent encore. Et Eric est forcément au milieu de tout cela. Christian se jure qu'il le rejoindra, que la guerre n'est pas finie, donc pas définitivement perdue, et qu'ils peuvent encore y faire quelque chose. Il s'accrochera.


End file.
